The Fallen Scout
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: I realised he was still alive, I could feel it in our link. The battle around us would soon come to an end, and no Autobot lives must be lost. I have to make up for my mistake, and this was the only option.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfiction, not on paper, and I have to please ask for no flames. any story I write after this, I invite them. But please, not my first. I don't expect it to be any good because this isn't my computer at my house, so I don't have any of my earlier work I documented on paper with me. by the time I was able to publish a story, I've all but chased the plot bunny away. But if you help me in any way; answer a question on a story, my profile, or in my forum (I also have a topic in someone else's forum), I will post your name in thanks. so far I would officially like to thank 'Botosphere' and 'Sapphirebee' even though I already have. Sorry for my stupidity by the way.

disclaimer: I do not own transformers in any way, except I stole my dad's movie.

* * *

The war raged on around us, yet time moved slowly. Everyone fought for the lives of their loved ones. And I stood here, in the midst, transfixed. The comrades of a fallen scout fought to protect me. That why the scout is dead, because of me. Because he was protecting me. He had sworn to fight to the death, to defend me, his charge. He was my guardian. My best friend. It was a horrible sight, my best friend lying dead in front of me. I didn't even look up when someone's cannon shot not ten meters from me. I didn't flinch when Starscream lunged at me, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

I only stood there. In shock at my own selfishness. Bumblebee was dead because of me. Not because he was defending me, but because I refused to help. They didn't ask, they didn't know. But I had the power to stop this war. End it, for good.

I looked around, all his comrades, all my friends, were fighting for not only their lives, but for the lives of all of those who inhabit the planet we now fought on. Earth. But they were losing. Optimus was up to his neck fighting Megatron, and all the others were fighting two, maybe three Decepticons at a time. We were losing and they would all die. I would live through this, they wouldn't, and I would live out the rest of my time alone. Knowing I did nothing to help the Autobots fight the Decepticons, resulting in their death and the destruction of earth.

No. That didn't have to happen. Bee was gone, but I could still save the others. I looked at Bee laying in front of me. with new-found determination, I climbed atop his chest and faced the scene around me. No more Autobots had to die. I suddenly remembered just before I raised my hands (one with my palm facing out in front of me, the other to my side.), Bee can't be dead. Our link, the one we refused to tell the humans about, enabled me to get a hold on his spark and emotions. And it also forced my heart to stop when his spark was extinguished. I was still alive, so I reached out through our link to feel his spark. It's still there, but just barely.

I forced myself to concentrate with this new found hope I regained. It took a minute, but I was able to lock on the Deceptions' sparks, and only their sparks. I made all the energy only I knew I possessed to my out stretched palms and out. Everyone stopped battling, except Optimus and Megatron, to see the translucent wave of blue energy, color cause by my allegiance to the Autobots, flowed from my hands to create a dome around me. It expanded to the edge of the battle field and disappeared, passing through everyone doing so.

One by one, the Decepticons fell, sparks extinguished. The Autobots were all too busy to notice when I fell, almost out of energy. I lay above Bee's flickering spark until Optimus kneeled down next to us, offering his hand. I knew they wouldn't experiment on me after finding out about my 'gift' as the humans would. I knew he believed Bee was already dead. But he wasn't, so I refused his hand. I once again concentrated hard, gathering what's left of my energy, knowing this would put me into lock down, like a coma, until I regained it. But his spark was so far gone, I was his only chance, Ratchet wouldn't even be able to save him. I focused on our link, on his spark. Doing that would be more effective than focusing on his spark below me.

I once again forced my energy out, this time through the link, we were covered in a blue aura. I wrapped the energy around his spark, pushing more towards it until I felt a familiar hand come up and wrap around my back and the spark I was trying so much to heal became strong enough to not go out. I stopped, exhausted. Every one gasped to see their fallen comrade, their youngest comrade, come 'back to life.

I looked up to see Bee smiling affectionately at me, I smiled back. Bee would not be lost, but I needed to go into lockdown. I was exhausted. I rested my head back down, Bee began to stroke my back. Our link wasn't some sort of familial link, or even the guardian link. It was the pet link. I had been made Bee's pet, but It was only because it matched us. And right now, I was thankful toward it. The Guardian link would never have allowed me to access his spark, instead, that link told the other where they were.

The last thing I remember before I went out was Bee standing up, and cradling me to his chest. I had tons of explaining to do, but for now, I can dream peacefully knowing my guardian was alive.

* * *

So that was my story. I only made it a one shot because I am yet to figure out how chapters work. Rest assure, I will figure it out. thank you for reading, and the first people to review, especially the first, will make me thankful and I will give you a thanks on my Next story. So, needless to say, I'm not posting a new story until I get at least one review. Not too hard, right? again, thanks. I love constructive criticism too. R&R


	2. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


	3. Version 2

Yes, I have changed my name. I hope this does not cause any confusion, and for anyone who did not know my old name, it was Stephbee. I chose to change because of certain associations with that name I am no longer fond of.

And so I give you a second version of The Fallen Scout. Hope you like it.

* * *

What seems like years ago, when Bumblebee first told me about the link he wanted us to have, he told me, "They go off line with the other." In a pet link, the pet can only die under two circumstances. If the owner stuffs out their spark, or if their owner's own spark is snuffed out. And in a normal pet link, it would happen immediatly. I would feel my spark fail at the same moment his does. And I don't know if it's because I have the Allspark on my side or if it's because I'm so strong willed, but just before that spark-shattering moment, as soon as I realized we were about to be hit, I got angry.

I could feel Bumblebee's own fear and pain, and that fuled my anger. I felt the Allsparks revulsion at another death fuled my anger. And the mere fact that because of me, because I'm to weak, to self-centered to already finish this sparked my anger. If I could just do what I'm supposed to already, my best friend would not be dead.

In that moment, my mind was fueled by that anger, and everything around me was no longer a blur. We were falling to the ground, and even as his systems began to fail, he covered me so the impact wouldn't hurt me. Is this what Solus Prime really wanted me to wake to? Everything is clear, but my mind isn't working. There is an emptying void on the other side of our link, as he is leaving it. And through it, I'm getting pulled out. Together, we will go to the Well of Allsparks. Together, before I would do anything to help.

I failed.

We hit the ground.

I was a dieing human of fury.

And there is no sound.

The Allspark is angry.

Bumblebee is fearful.

I grabbed hold of the Allspark, and pumping the energies through both our bodies to keep us alive, I stood up.

I wish it were a blur, because I can see them all fighting around us. For the first time in my life, the Allspark did not tell me to back down, to hide. And I took full advantage. I gave the world as much warning as it gave us, and with a second nature, I threw the energies from the Allspark outward from us. I found my own arms flinging out with what force my anger drove the energies from me.

The energy field was so direct and consentrated, it looked just like my shield. Transparent and blue, it moved slowly at first and passed through the Autobots surrounding us without effect. Gaining speed as I lost consentration to keep us alive, the energy field flew out. And out, until the only sound that could be heard was my labored breathing, and my body as it fell and hit Bumblebee's armor. He was already unconcious.

The Allspark abandoned me, but my anger did not. I still had my backyard. Taking it all, I brased myself, holding my breath, and pushed down.

* * *

It is not a replacement, nor is it the better choice of the two. I am writting this only to give myself a better transition into the next part. I was going to only write it on paper, but I decided, why not? You guys might want to read this version of my very first story. And if by the end you like the original better, then by all mean, stick with it. Personally, I do like the first better. Just know, both will be completely interchangeable.

R&R


End file.
